Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fork which is adjustable in the length manually, i.e. by hand, and which is applied in practice for displacing goods with for instance a forklift truck.
Description of Related Art
Forklift trucks are known in practice wherein forks are used to pick up, displace and subsequently set goods down again. The forklift trucks known in practice can be provided here with length-adjustable forks, wherein the forks are provided for the purpose of lengthening thereof with a drive for realizing the displacement of a sliding part relative to a fixed support part of the fork. The drive used is hydraulic, pneumatic or electrical. A drive is therefore required here for lengthening or shortening the forks. This has the effect of increasing the cost of the forks, and therefore the whole forklift truck. Additional maintenance is also required.
Forks which can be extended manually, i.e. by hand, are likewise known in practice. A problem occurring here is that of providing a locking mechanism which on the one hand guarantees safe operation of the forks during pick-up, displacement and setting-down of goods and which on the other can be set manually in respect of the fork length in safe and efficient manner.
The present invention has for its object to provide a fork which obviates, or in any case reduces, the above stated problems.